


A Puzzle to Be Solved

by ahoymultiships



Category: Gravity Falls, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventures Galore, Gen, Gravity Falls AU, I tried to change it up a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles and Allison are sent in the middle of nowhere for summer, they are not enthused. Beacon Hills has creepy and/or dumb people. Till Allison finds love, and Stiles finds a book which may hide all the mysteries of Beacon Hills. A Gravity Falls AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Probable Zombie Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Teen Wolf ReverseBang 2015 woot! (Prompt # 3008)  
> It was hard writing this because I wanted to stay true to both universes. It can go both ways.
> 
> If you know Gravity Falls, it is a nice shoutout.  
> If you don't know Gravity Falls, I tried to make it so you can read it easily. I'm sorry if it didn't.
> 
> Wanted to make this Sterek, but somehow gen!fic with a lot of banter seemed the way to go. 
> 
>    
> Art by the lovely [oncenfuturelove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_once_and_future_love/pseuds/A_once_and_future_love)!  
> 

“Do we have to?”

John wiped his face as he looked down at his children. Stiles was always up to no good and he hoped that a quiet, new place would cause the boy to calm down a bit. Allison went everywhere Stiles did, which is why she was not staying behind.

“I think both of you need some fresh air. Go pack your bags. You leave tomorrow.”

They grumpily packed their bags for a vacation to a place in the Middle of Nowhere, California. Beacon Hills, their Dad had called it.

“Who even lives in this place? What are we going to do?”

Allison entered Beacon Hills into Google. After a minute’s perusal, she said, “It doesn’t seem too bad. They have a lacrosse camp, a skating range, a swimming pool and oooh, they have an archery range. I always wanted to shoot you in the butt!”

Stiles laughed. “You already did that, two years back. Remember the dart gun Dad confiscated on your fourteenth birthday?”

“Yeah, that was a good time.”

Stiles sighed. “I hope I get someone to notice me. Unlike in this place where no one can see how talented I am.”

Allison said, “When you brag about it for all to hear, nobody will want to see how talented you are, Stiles.”

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Uncle Bobby was a weirdo. There, he said it.

He went into speeches for no reason every time something happened. He once gave the Dumbledore treatment of “Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak” because Stiles forgot to flush the toilet before he got out. Stiles decided to avoid him as much as he could.

He also taught lacrosse at the lacrosse camp Allison had looked up. However, he was not teaching lacrosse as much as just speaking about lacrosse. Stiles once entered the camp to see six boys looking enthralled as Uncle Bobby dug into the “Independence Day” speech. They did not play for the six hours that they were there at the camp. Stiles wondered what was in the water at Beacon Hills that these boys were so dumb.

There was only one person who did not seem too bad. He did not seem as shady as the rest of the people at Beacon Hills. He did not tolerate Stiles’ antics like anyone else, but he let Stiles use him for entertainment. His name was Derek Hale.

Derek Hale was the laziest boy you could ever find in California. Derek was Uncle Bobby’s assistant in lacrosse camp. This meant he sat on a chair with his legs on the table and slept for most of the time. Stiles would go to irritate him because he had the speeches memorized by rote and he did not want to start saying it himself.

Allison, on the other hand, had already found her boyfriend for the summer, and was having quite a good time with him. Stiles was suspicious.

“It hasn’t even been three days and this guy already found you? Doesn’t that seem awfully coincidental?”

Allison smiled as she brushed your hair. “Oh Stiles, you need to get yourself someone. Probably then, you wouldn’t think so much about my love life. Matt is the perfect gentleman.”

Stiles just huffed and left the house. He walked towards the Preserve. If he could not help Allison, at least he would get some fresh air.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Predictably, he got lost in the forest. His mobile phone would not show him the location as well. As he walked in circles, as he thought, he reached a stump of a tree. He could see that this was once a really huge tree. He immediately clicked a photo of it. This stump seemed highly suspect, right in the middle of nowhere.

As he walked towards it, he tripped over a branch. He heard a sound of something shifting, and as he turned around in surprise, he saw a hole appear out of nowhere. He walked over to the hole and dusted away the cobwebs, only to find a book there.

He opened the book to find writing on the first page that said:

It’s hard to believe it’s been six years since I started studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Beacon Hills, California.

He rapidly turned the pages of the book to find information on zombies, vampires, secrets and conspiracies. Another page seemed to jump out at him, which read:

_Remember, in Beacon Hills, there is no one you can trust._

He pumped his fist in the air. He knew something was off about this place and this was finally it. He looked around for someone to share the joy with him but there was no one. He looked back at the page. No one? Derek seemed to be pretty cool and didn’t look like he wanted to murder anyone. Stiles saw the time and tried to figure a way out of there. He needed Allison to see this.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

“Of course, it’s a joke, Stiles. Sometimes you take things too seriously!”

Stiles was searching through the book. There were dozens of entries there about possible strange phenomena in Beacon Hills. He stopped at one and showed it to Allison.

“What if Matt is a zombie? Or.. or.. an eyeball? Or a cursed door?”

Allison laughed. “If he’s an eyeball, then I’ll be the optometrist examining him.”

She knew that would gross him out. As she left the house, she said, “Maybe you can get to know Matt. He likes hoodies. You like hoodies. That seems like a great start.”

Stiles grumbled, “I don’t like hoodies THAT much.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Stiles could not just sit inside the Shack while Allison was probably being murdered by some random zombie. He decided to follow them into the forest, where Matt apparently wanted to show Allison some flowers as beautiful as her. Stiles wanted to puke at their cheesiness.

He did realize that he did not have fast means of travel. Derek to the rescue! Derek was not so amenable to the idea.

“No.”                      

“But Derek, my sister could be dying.”

“You could also be very paranoid, which you are.”

“HE COULD BE A ZOMBIE, DEREK. Come on, don’t you care about people?”

“No.”

“Exactly. Get the car out and drive us there.”

Somehow, Derek caved in and got out his Camaro. Stiles spent half a second drooling over the car, then decided he had to get to business. They drove up to the place where Matt was talking to Allison.

“We have grown to like each other in this little time, and I think it is time I tell you about me.”

“…okay?”

Stiles could hear Allison’s voice and he knew it was one of confused enthrallment. How someone could think Matt was hot is a question he could never answer.

Derek suddenly spoke up, “It’s because he has that sense of mystery.”

Stiles was confused. “Huh?”

Derek continued, “You were speaking out loud. I said, she likes Matt because of the mysterious personality he exudes.”

Stiles asked, “Like the grumpy, but still mysterious personality you exude?”

Derek frowned and didn’t talk again.

Stiles looked up to see Matt had disintegrated. He shouted and jumped out of the car to realize Matt was, well, were a combination of gnomes put together standing on each other like a pyramid.

“So, Allison, will you be our Queen? Live with us forever?”

Allison was trying not to shout like Stiles at Matt’s declaration. She brought herself up to her whole height, which was much more than what Matt was now, and said, “No.”

Matt looked angry. “No? Let’s see how you say no when you have ten thousand gnomes descending upon you.”

Stiles grabbed Allison’s hand and told her to run. They ran back and Stiles directed them towards Derek’s car. Derek started to drive almost immediately back to the lacrosse field.

“You need to meet your Uncle. You cannot just run away from here!”

Stiles said, “We’re not running away from here, we’re running away from the gnomes!”

Derek stopped the car, walked out and waited. In about a minute, the whole posse of gnomes turned up at the field, drooling like idiots. Stiles almost opened the door, but Derek looked behind with a murderous glare Stiles didn’t expect. He took his hand away from the door.

Derek’s face suddenly changed into something non-human. His ears got a bit more elongated, his eyebrows disappeared, his eyes turned blue and he looked mad. Derek then growled really loudly at the gnomes. All of them were apparently big cowards, because they ran away as soon as Derek’s growl reached their ears.

Matt stayed behind though. He looked at Allison through the glass and asked, “Are you sure you cannot try it? For the sake of our love?”

Allison said, “I don’t love you, Matt. Even if I did, I cannot be the Queen to all ten thousand of you. I’m sorry.”

Matt started to walk away, then turned around and did a long jump towards the car. He hit the roof and started beating it down to get to Allison. Derek then picked him up and threw him like a catapult into the air.

Stiles did not have any words to say. The lazy boy he liked was a scary werewolf, but a werewolf who saved their lives from crazy gnomes. He looked at Derek.

“You aren’t going to catapult me, are you?”

Derek smirked. “Sometimes, I really feel like doing it. Don’t worry though, I won’t. Not yet anyway.”

Derek then got back into the car and drove them to their house. Uncle Bobby was sitting on a broken chair outside the house.

“These kids, they don’t know the rule of lacrosse - stand alone, you die. Stand together and we can win.”

Stiles just shook his head and walked into the house.


	2. Family Fun Day... Not!

Stiles had no books with him. His father had told him that Uncle Bobby had a veritable collection of books. What he did not tell Stiles was that these books were mostly about fishing or hunting. No novels about espionage, no mystery books or even romance novels that he could laugh at. As Stiles went through the newspapers, he saw a poster that he showed Allison immediately.

“If we had only taken pictures of Matt, we would probably have won this.”

Allison laughed at Stiles. “Matt looked particularly striking. They would have called him a cute miniature person than a monster any day.”

“That… makes sense. So, we need a monster. Something fearful enough that everyone is deathly scared of us and would give us all the money.”

Just at that moment, Uncle Bobby walked into the dining-cum-living-cum-bedroom for some people and shouted, “Up and get ready in ten minutes. It’s Family Fun Day!”

Allison asked, “Um, is this compulsory?”

Uncle Bobby replied, “Yes, what’s the doubt in that? We need some bonding time and this is the best way.”

About thirty minutes later, they reached the shore. Uncle Bobby shouted, “It’s fishing season!”

Stiles grumpily looked at Uncle Bobby, “I don’t like fish.”

Uncle Bobby spoke up again. “I’ve never had fishing buddies before. People my age do not like or trust me, they say.”

Allison felt a bit of compassion for him and agreed to go fishing with him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Except fishing with Uncle Bobby wasn’t so great when his lure was all stinky and the boat probably had holes in it. Stiles was hoping that he wouldn’t die in the water of Beacon Hills, when a savior came in the name of Derek Hale.

At least, the boat was named Savior. Stiles thought it was meant to be.

He called out to Derek, “Yo, D! Want to save us from this mess and we can go bond together?”

Derek replied, deadpan, “I’m going to find a monster. Apparently, I’m the Prince in this situation to slay a monster.”

Stiles was so excited he almost fell off his Uncle’s boat. He eagerly told Derek, “I want to slay monsters, too! Allison, do you want to join us?”

Allison looked at Uncle Bobby, who was now smelling some of the lure and nodded emphatically.

They both mentally apologized to Uncle Bobby and got into Derek’s boat. Derek did not look impressed, but he did not say anything. He just operated the ship wheel to go into the cave where the supposed monster existed.

Stiles asked, “When you talk about finding a monster, are you talking about yourself? Not that you are a monster, it’s just that you look like one. Especially because your eyebrows disappear like whoa.”

Derek growled. “You weren’t supposed to see that. Promise me you will not tell anyone. PROMISE ME!”

Stiles promised immediately. He said, “I’m cool like that. I promise I will not reveal your secrets. Tell me about the monster now.”

Derek said, “It’s a gobblewonker. Apparently, it paralyzes you with its voice and then it eats you. We need to be careful.”

Derek drove the ship to the island where the monster was supposed to be. Stiles got his camera out and focused everywhere trying to find a monster. Derek hit his head. “The monster is inside a cave. We need to go find it.”

They walked out of the ship and tried to locate the cave. About an hour later, they found one with no monster inside. Derek sighed. “Maybe the monster went to eat someone like Stiles and hasn’t come back yet.”

Allison felt a shadow on her and looked up. The other two were still bantering. She whispered, “Guys?”

Both of them were not listening to her. She repeated, a bit louder, “Guys? I think the monster is behind us.”

Still no listening. Allison was tired of this. She poked Stiles in the side.

“Ass, look up and do not scream.”

Stiles looked up, as did Derek. Allison immediately closed Stiles’ mouth, which was ready to let out a blood-curdling scream.

Derek said, “We need to get out of here.”

“Thanks, genius. How do we get out if the monster is covering most of the entrance?”

Allison offered, “Maybe if we stand right next to the entrance? As the monster gets in, we can slip out from under it?”

It seemed like a good idea. Stiles literally decided to poke the monster, and they ended up running for their lives.

“Run as fast as possible to the boat, and then we can go a bit faster than we are right now!”

“Running is hard, okay? Not all of us get up in the morning to run twenty miles!”

Allison shouted, “Can you two stop with your irritating screams for a bit. I’m prioritizing being eaten over listening to you guys fight, and it is not funny!”

Both of them surprisingly shut up after that as they continued running towards the boat. As they reached, Derek put up the flag to indicate they were leaving almost immediately. The other two assisted with little jobs to help the boat go faster in a small amount of time.

The gobblewonker was behind them, no matter how much they tried to increase their speed. It just wouldn’t go behind.

Stiles asked, “Don’t these things get tired?”

Derek suddenly stopped and looked at the monster. Allison immediately took over the wheel, “Why would you do that? Do you want us to die?”

Derek said, “Everything has a point where it gets tired. It’s been twenty minutes, the gobblewonker came back after eating and it isn’t tired? Something doesn’t add up.”

He then took a water balloon, ignoring Stiles’ comment about how Derek had one piece of everything. He aimed it properly and threw it at the gobblewonker’s eye. He could see current pass through the eye. That was when he realized that the monster was not an actual monster, but a created one.

Derek told the other two, “That is a created monster. Not like Frankenstein’s monster, but this is made with metal and so on. If you keep throwing water at its weak point, it will disintegrate.

About twenty minutes and fifty water balloons later, the monster was unmoving. Stiles climbed onto the monster to check, and he found a roof. When he opened it, he saw a girl with bright red hair trying to set the machines straight.

Allison and Derek had followed him. Derek looked at the girl and asked, “Lydia? Why would you… what.. how?”

Lydia wailed. Everyone had to close their ears because of how much her wailing hurt.

The wailing died down after a bit, but her face was still screwed up in anger or tears, Stiles was not sure.

She said, “I have to act in this town as if I am this little girl who has no idea about anything except her Dad’s card. The truth is, I am so intelligent that I want to unlock all the secrets this town has. Of course, no one would let me do it. They think I am afraid to break a nail, or that my lace dress would have tears in them.”

She looked over at Allison, who did not know what to say. She had not been here long, plus she was not sure if this was the speech of a future villain.

Lydia continued, “Yes, I worry about the way I look. Yes, I am vain. That does not mean I cannot be intelligent too. That is why I created this machine, so that people would know that girls in pretty dresses can also ruin your world. Starting right now.”

She almost pressed a big red button, but Stiles stopped her. He said, “Really big red button? Seriously? Did you not get any other idea which was so clichéd?”

Derek was silent till then. He spoke up, “You could have come to me. You did not have to do all this.”

Lydia looked up and there were tears in her eyes. “You think this is sad? I love myself for this. I created all of this myself, and welded it all together. I am brilliant! The world will know this!”

That is all she would say as she was handed back to her parents. Stiles and Allison, on the other hand, went home to Uncle Bobby. He was a weird person, but he was their Uncle.

Stiles vowed to himself to discover all of Beacon Hills’ secrets, but first, he wanted a stack of pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Welcome to Beacon Hills: Art for "A Puzzle to Be Solved"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489002) by [A_once_and_future_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_once_and_future_love/pseuds/A_once_and_future_love)




End file.
